


Put in Your Polite Requests

by hollybennett123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, D/s undertones, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gender or Sex Swap, Nipple Play, Pegging, Spanking, Strap-Ons, cisgirl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Don’t be a tease, Lou,” he says gently, breath of a laugh. “Please?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And well – he did ask nicely.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put in Your Polite Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Back in January, a lovely anon requested "Cisgirl!Louis fucking Harry until he comes. Harry gets Louis off afterwards by eating her out." at the [kink meme](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=109994#t109994). In March, I said I'd write it at some point. A few weeks ago anon (presumably the original prompter, or potentially another interested party) said they hoped I was still going to write it so I bumped it to the top of my to-write list. After several months of waiting, OP, I hope this satisfies :)
> 
> (Note also: I have another Harry/Louis kink meme fill in progress that will be posted at some point - I'm still very busy right now but it'll be written eventually, for anyone wondering what happened with that. I have too many fics I want to write and so little time! :3)

Harry likes to take it slow sometimes, pulling Louis down onto the bed only to find themselves still half-dressed an hour later, lazily trading kisses back and forth and breathless with the slow burn of arousal.

It’s not as though Louis minds, when she’s in the mood for it, a rare show of patience; likes the way she gets wet right through her knickers till her cunt and inner thighs are slippery with it where her bare legs straddle Harry’s hips, the bulge of his hard cock in his jeans a solid pressure to rub up against.

Sucking lightly on Harry’s reddened lower lip, hint of teeth just the way he likes to get him throbbing under the tight press of denim, Louis pulls back and sits up, hips circling once in a slow grind because it feels too good not to. Harry’s eyes are on her tits, braless under the cling of her t-shirt, and she pinches one of his nipples to get his attention.

“Oi. Eyes up ‘ere,” she says, tilting his chin back with one finger so he’s forced to look at her properly. “Are you still up for me fucking you tonight?”

“Yeah,” Harry grins, sliding his big hands up Louis’ naked thighs and squeezing lightly. “Said I wanted it, didn’t I? M’always up for you fucking my arse.”

Louis makes an amused noise, corner of her mouth quirking up. “Yeah. Gagging for it, aren’t you, Haz? Is that what you were doing in the shower earlier? Playing with yourself, couple of fingers up your arse, getting yourself ready for me?”

Harry just smiles, slow, and it’s as good a ‘yes’ as any. His fingers creep up to tangle in the hem at the bottom of Louis’ t-shirt, an insistent twist and upwards tug. “C’mon, Lou, get this off,” he pleads. “Let me see you.”

She’s still got her top half-way over her head when Harry’s thumb finds her clit through her knickers; they’re lace, mostly – little fuck-me things she likes to put on for him when she knows they’ll be shagging later – but the gusset’s thin and silky, and it moves easily over her clit where the restless movement of her hips has soaked her knickers creamy-slick.

“Jesus, Haz,” Louis breathes out shakily, throwing her t-shirt over the side of the bed. Harry’s hands find her waist as she leans forward, encouraging her down, and she knows him well enough to realise what he wants without him asking for it with anything more than the look in his eyes and the insistent press of his fingertips. She stretches out over him, hands wrapping around the metal bars of the headboard, and when his mouth wraps around her nipple and sucks she can’t help the throaty groan of pleasure she makes, eyes fluttering closed. “God, you’re obsessed with my tits.”

Harry hums a little sound of agreement and it feels like holding a bullet vibe up against her nipple, a trembling little buzz of sensation. “You love how much I love your tits,” Harry says, pulling off and turning his head to suck on the other one, mouthing wetly and flicking his tongue over the hard little nub. He cups her gently with one hand as he does so, and the other goes to her arse, pulling her knickers aside so he can part her lips and slide a couple of fingers into her cunt with a wet sound.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis gasps out, back arching down; she doesn’t know whether to rock forward against his mouth or back against his hand. She feels sexy and desirable like this, stretched out on top of him with his hands and mouth on her, muscles pulled taut where she’s holding onto the bed.

Harry eventually pulls away, leaving Louis’ nipples hard and spit-wet and sensitive, and pulls her down into a kiss so deep and hot that Louis feels dizzy with it. When she sits up again, he smiles at her serenely, but the way his hips roll up with a little hitch of breath as she settles in his lap suggests he’s more desperate for it than he’s letting on.

He grips at her hips and pulls her forward a fraction so he can feel her slide over his cock, moving her like she’s weightless; it’s hot as fuck, the way he can handle her into position and yet she knows that if she told him to shut his mouth and keep his hands to himself while she uses him to get off he’d go lax and submissive under her before she’d even finished the sentence.

“Get these off,” Louis says instead, fingertips dipping under the waistband of Harry’s jeans, and when she clambers off to get the lube and strap-on from the bedside drawer he moves to do so immediately. “Hands and knees, love, and put this down too,” she continues, chucking a towel at him, which he catches and spreads out on the bed. “Don’t want you making a fuckin’ mess all over my side of the duvet.”

She leaves the strap-on next to her on the bed for now. He didn’t specify which one in particular for tonight so she picked out her personal favourite, medium –sized, not too curved; a pretty, translucent silver colour. Understated, unlike the glittery monstrosities Harry sometimes picks out.

Sometimes it’s almost like he _wants_ her to make fun of him.

“Gorgeous,” Louis says, sitting back on her heels behind Harry and stroking a hand over the dip of his spine and the swell of his arse. She slicks up a couple of fingers with the lube and rubs teasingly over his hole a couple of times before sliding one in slow and careful, right up to the knuckle.

“Yeah, Lou,” he breathes out. She can’t see his face, obscured by the angle and by his hair, but he feels relaxed and easy after opening himself up in the shower earlier and she only teases him a little bit before adding a second.

“Can’t wait to get inside you. Fuck you open,” Louis murmurs, fingers working in a steady pulse. She knows what it does to Harry, telling him what she’s going to do to him, and when she gets a hand between his legs to give his cock a stroke he’s just as hard as she thought he would be. “You know I’ll get in deep, shag you just how you like it. Make it so I can get you right -” she pauses, twisting her fingers around slowly and crooking them so she can rub right over his prostate, “- _here_.”

“God, yeah,” Harry groans as Louis massages him there with her fingers, her hand wrapped around his cock as he pants quietly and drips all over the towel. “Lou, you can – just fuck me, yeah? Please, Lou.”

Louis reaches around his hip to wipe her lube-covered hand on the towel, her thighs bumping against his and her tits pressing deliberately against his back as she does so. He’s so _warm_ , skin burning with all this radiant heat, like his blood runs hotter sometimes just because of her. “Gonna fuck your arse till you come for me, sweetheart,” she tells him easily, and he doesn’t say anything in response; just stays there, head bowed, still and waiting.

Shimmying out of her underwear, Louis drops her knickers on the bed beside her in a little heap of lace, preferring the feel of being naked while she’s fucking him. She fiddles with the straps of the dildo, tightening them until they’re comfortable against her skin, and then smudges a bit more lube over the head to make things glide that bit easier.

She slides the length of the toy against his hole a couple of times, but takes pity on him when he makes a soft, needy sound and lines up to push inside him gently. She stops about halfway in, letting him adjust and admiring the sight of him stretched open.

“Fuck, Haz. Look at you. Fuckin’ lovely, the way you open up for me,” Louis murmurs, tracing a fingertip lightly around his stretched rim to make him twitch, his fingers curling into the duvet.

“Don’t be a tease, Lou,” he says gently, breath of a laugh. “Please?"

And well – he did ask nicely, and Louis pushes in all the way until her hips bump right up against him. She gives him a dirty little shove instead of sliding back like he’s expecting, and it’s entirely worth it for the low, pleased sound it punches out of him; that, and the way she can grind against the toy, heat pooling low in her belly at the hint of pressure where she needs it most.

Getting her knees apart a bit so she can settle into a comfortable position, Louis pushes into him in long, easy strokes, hands stroking over the softness around his hips and the shift of muscles in his back. Harry’s not loud, as such, but he’s never _quiet_ , is the thing – one of her favourite things about fucking him is the low, rumbling groans he makes deep in his chest and the way he gets all breathless, every so often swearing under his breath or gasping out _Lou, fuck_ like he can’t handle it.

Louis plays with the angle a bit, driving in deep and moving slightly with each thrust so every bit of stimulation is different, searching for that perfect spot. She knows she’s found it when he groans beautifully, so deep and pleasure-filled that Louis thinks if she wasn’t already wet for him then she would have to be after that.

“Lou, s’right – there, _fuck_ ,” Harry murmurs, all lazily slurred together like he’s too lost in it to shape the words out properly. He pushes back, chasing the feeling, and it’s impossibly hot watching the length of the dildo disappear into the shiny-wet ring of his hole.

“Don’t be so bloody greedy for it and hold still,” Louis chastises him, and gives him a hard slap on the arse with her open palm. Harry goes still with a quiet whimper, and she rakes her nails over the red mark her hand left behind before smacking him again to really make it sting. “Proper fucking up my rhythm ‘cause you’re too fucking desperate to come.”

She reaches for his cock, thick and full and pulsing in her hand, and pulls it through the tight grip of her fist a few times to really get him on edge, the head smearing wet into the hollow of her palm where he’s leaking.

“Taste so good, sweetheart,” she tells him, licking her hand clean before taking hold of his hips again to keep him in place and pushing in fully. She finds the angle she was working with before and fucks him hard like that, nailing him deep and riding his prostate so good that he’s practically shaking with it. Louis’ thighs _burn_ , sweat prickling down her spine and pulse racing with the exertion, and it only makes it hotter.

“Lou,” Harry says, quiet and desperate and on edge, and she wraps her fingers around his cock to pull him off, fucking him through it as he comes and not stopping until he’s twitching from the overstimulation.

Louis pulls out carefully and unfastens the strap-on, and Harry rolls onto his back and pulls her down for a kiss once she’s done.

“So good,” Harry murmurs against her mouth, thumbing at her jaw and pressing his tongue inside when she parts her lips. She straddles his hips, up on her knees, and he gets a hand between her legs to slide his fingers through the wetness there without pushing inside. It’s only now that she realises how empty she is, how much she _aches_ to have something inside her. “Fuckin’ hell, Lou, s’practically dripping out of you.”

“You gonna eat me out, Haz?” Louis breathes as he dips a fingertip inside and leaves it there, teasing at her entrance. It’s so frustrating she could actually fucking cry about it; luckily for Louis, they both know that he’s as eager to eat her out as she is to let him.

“Like this?” Harry asks, and it’s tempting – the idea of him pulling her forward so she can sit on his face and let him lick her clean like that.

“Mmm,” she says, considering. “Not today. Want to see you on your knees, love,” and she swings her leg over him so she can sit at the edge of the bed. He slides easily into position on the floor in front of her, and she perches on the edge of the mattress so she can spread her legs for him. “Just your mouth, f’now. Take the edge off,” she tells him, and he nods before placing his hands on her thighs and mouthing right over her clit.

It’s perfect, liquid heat, his wet, wet mouth sucking lightly over her clit and licking over her cunt until she’s grabbing at his hair and holding him in place while he works her over with his tongue. He looks up at her almost the whole time, intense and gorgeous and _god_ , she’s so fucking gone for him.

It’s such a relief when she finally comes, shuddering, in a wave of pleasure that goes right to her toes; takes the urgency out of it, even if she is still wanting more, her cunt still wet and ready and needing to be filled.

Louis leans down and kisses the taste of herself from Harry’s mouth, admiring the wet shine to his full lips, and then pushes herself back so she’s lying on the bed. She holds his gaze and he follows her, settling prone between her legs like there’s no question that that’s where he belongs.

“Two?” he says, working her open with his fingertips and waiting for permission to go in all the way.

“Three,” she gasps, and he slides three long fingers in knuckle-deep as Louis cries out and arches at finally being filled.

She expects him to start licking her out as soon as his fingers are inside her, but instead he starts lower, mouthing at her inner thighs where she’s all wet and slick.

“Oh _god_ ,” Louis breathes as Harry crooks his fingers inside her and bites gently into her thigh, sucking a mark there that makes her knees tremble; she _needs_ his mouth on her cunt, absolutely desperate for it. Harry murmurs a little amused sound against her skin and kisses his way up her leg slowly, ever closer.

Louis sucks in a breath, heart hammering in her chest, and waits.


End file.
